dwo_zfandomcom-20200214-history
Xu Huang
Xu Huang becomes a playable character in the third Dynasty Warriors and is one of the Five Generals of Wei. Honest and true, he devotes himself to the warrior's path and constantly trains for self-improvement. He believes that only true strength can create the world that Cao Cao envisions. In Dynasty Warriors Online Z, he is 33 years old and his height is 185 cm (close to 6'1"). General Information While serving Xu Huang you will gain Domestic Bonus - Technology + 10 Battle Bonus - Damage + 10 Character Information 'Personality' Considered to be a mighty warrior with a strong sense of justice, Xu Huang is a man who adamantly stays true to his life as a warrior. He does not care for politics or bribery, believing that one's strength can only carve the new future. A man who lives by his blade, he will even continue his lifestyle during times of peace. In the Japanese script, he speaks in an archaic warrior's tone. He admires Guan Yu's wisdom and experience and each warrior acknowledges the other man's abilities. While both men share common ideals, Xu Huang also sees his friend as one of his greatest obstacles to overcome. 'Character Symbolism' Xu Huang's weapon of choice in the Dynasty Warriors series -until Dynasty Warriors 6 and beyond- and the discontinued Romance of the Three Kingdoms Online is a type of great axe. He was famed to wield a weapon of the same caliber within the novel. The original names for his third, fourth, and Level 11 weapons take their namesakes from one of the Four Divine Beast of Constellations famous in Eastern Asia, the White Tiger. The White Tiger rules the west and is opposite of the Blue Dragon in the east. Within the Dynasty Warriors series, Guan Yu often represents the Blue Dragon. As a side note, he and Lu Meng share the same names for their weapons, though Xu Huang is the "fangs" while Lu Meng acts as the "jaw". The characteristics for the names are a likely homage to each general's roles during Fan Castle. His Skill chart in Dynasty Warriors 6 is vaguely shaped like a sideways rendition of his family name, Xu (徐). Historical Information Xu Huang was a prominent military general under Cao Cao and Cao Pi during the late. He was most noted for breaking the siege at the Battle of Fancheng in 219. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Xu Huang began his career as an official in Hedong, responsible for the daily order of business and being a courier between offices. Later, he followed Yang Feng, being promoted to Cavalry Commander for his achievements in battle. When Dong Zhuo abducted the Emperor, Yang Feng was one of the warlords who led their forces to intercept the rebels. Xu Huang himself earned many victories, and gained favor of the Emperor. It was at this point he was named Lord of the Capital Precinct under the Han rule. Cao Cao set out to move Emperor Xian from Chang An to Xu Chang, and again, Yang Feng opposed him. Xu Huang rode to challenge Cao Cao's forces, wielding his trademark axe. Xu Zhu was sent to duel with him, and neither man was able to gain the upper hand. As he was unwilling to fight against Xu Huang, Cao Cao sent out Man Chong, an old friend of Xu Huang's, to recruit him into Cao Cao's own army. Xu Huang helped Cao Cao establish Xu Chang as the capital after much consideration in leaving Yang Feng. He was promoted to Deputy General, then Auxiliary General, in succession. He was most notably good friends of Zhang Liao and Guan Yu during the latter's service with Cao Cao. In cooperation with Cao Hong, he was ordered to defend Tong Gate against Ma Chao. Xu Huang immediately rode forth to save Cao Hong after he was lured into a trap. After Ma Chao's defeat, Xu Huang chased both Guan Yu and Guan Ping at Yencheng. Cao Cao admired Xu Huang greatly after he ignored Guan Yu's appeal by using their relationship. Under Cao Pi, Xu Huang was elevated to the rank of General of the Right, and was titled as Lord of Luxiang. After defeating Liu Bei, he was rewarded the title, Lord of Yangping. In Sima Yi's campaign against Shu in the year 227 AD, Xu Huang was faced against Meng Da, a general of Shu who agreed to defect to Wei. Xu Huang lost his temper and called him a traitor, and Meng Da responded with a volley of arrows. Xu Huang died of wounds on the way back to the capital, at the age of fifty-seven. He was posthumously titled as Courageous Lord. Quest's Started by Xu Huang Destroy the Facility - 1 Player Quest Capture the Messenger - 1 Player Quest A Soldier Prizes Speed - 1 Player Quest Training Within the Castle - 3 Player Quest Weapon Xu Huang's Weapon of Choice is the Battle Axe